


Crashing Down

by misscampello



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, College, F/M, It's happening, They're cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscampello/pseuds/misscampello
Summary: Uma vez, ela ouviu em algum lugar algo como: "Eu me lembro de que olhar para ela dói." A frase sempre vinha à tona ao pensar nele.One shot inspirada por Style da Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Crashing Down

Olhar para Peeta sempre foi fácil. Ele não só fazia jus ao estereótipo do dream boy americano, com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e a postura de menino, como ele tornava plausível a existência do estereótipo. Assisti-lo parado à porta do seu dormitório a lembrou do porquê.

– Oi, linda. – Ele a cumprimentou; a expressão vibrante focada nela. O sorriso doce que desenhava seu rosto tinha a dose exata de timidez para fazer seus batimentos acelerarem.

Mas como dois podiam jogar esse jogo, ela rolou os olhos. Havia jurado, há muito, que Peeta jamais poderia saber o que esse sorriso era capaz de fazer com ela.

– Oi. – Katniss disse, um sorriso no canto dos lábios que ela não pôde conter. – Você tá adiantado. Isso é ansiedade? – Perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Gostava de provocá-lo; era o artifício perfeito para acobertar a maneira como ele a fazia sentir. E, sem dúvidas, era preferível a todos os envolvidos que ela camuflasse esses sentimentos que ele aflorava, porque não era algo com que ela queria lidar.

– Para estar com você? Sempre. – Ele afirmou, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans. Nada na postura dele indicava o quão perigosos eram aquelas íris azuis de cachorrinho e aquele sorriso fácil. – Mas você também não pareceu apressada para terminar de se arrumar quando bati na porta. Muito pelo contrário, parecia que você já estava pronta há algum tempo.

Ela prendeu a respiração, sem desviar a atenção dele. Era óbvio que ele a lia como a palma de sua mão. Katniss então lhe deu as costas com a desculpa de trancar a porta.

A intensidade do olhar que trocaram ainda queimava a sua pele, e se continuasse a fitar o rosto dele por muito mais tempo tomaria uma decisão da qual se arrependeria mais tarde.

– Engano seu. Eu nem consegui fazer uma trança no meu cabelo. – Katniss mentiu descaradamente. Poderia contar nos dedos às vezes em que tinha saído com ele de trança.

De qualquer forma, ela não precisava se virar para saber que ele estava rindo nem para ter a confirmação de que ele havia sacado o seu blefe.

Peeta, no entanto, aproveitou a oportunidade para chegar mais perto, seu rosto rente ao ouvido dela. Katniss sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com a proximidade, com a lembrança, não tão fresca, do contato dele.

– O seu cabelo está lindo. – Ele garantiu. – Você tá cheirosa. Muito cheirosa.

– Você não vai acreditar, mas é impressionante o que um pouco de água e sabonete fazem. – Ela brincou, deixando a armadura de lado. Dessa vez ele havia a desarmado em quanto tempo? 3 minutos? Era um novo recorde, mas nunca uma surpresa.

– Então parece que banhos fazem bem você. Você está absolutamente deslumbrante. E seu cheiro está incrível.

Ela sorriu. De verdade agora, ignorando cada um dos elogios dele, pois sabia aonde a levariam e ela não podia se permitir ir até lá.

– Isso é uma ótima notícia, então, porque eu queria mesmo tomar outro banho essa noite. – Katniss respondeu. Dessa vez, eram os seus olhos cinzas, cor de tempestade, que brilhavam momentaneamente com lascívia. – Então, se você tiver no mood... – Ela balançou a cabeça na direção do corredor vazio, que guiaria o caminho na direção de uma madrugada que ou acabaria queimando como o próprio inferno ou daria no paraíso.

Katniss esperou Peeta abrir espaço para ela começar a andar. Ela respirou fundo ao passar por ele e sentir o cheiro de canela, aneto e colônia que invadia qualquer ambiente em que ele estivesse.

Nenhum dos dois perdeu tempo. Eles saíram em passos rápidos dos dormitórios até a rua, deserta àquela hora, onde Peeta havia estacionado o carro.

Ela adorava esse carro, por razões que jamais admitiria em voz alta.

Ele abriu a porta para ela, fazendo-a conter qualquer expressão de satisfação. A atitude era tão típica dele que sentiu vontade de gritar.

– Você está tentando um pouco demais. – Ela declarou séria. – Abrir a porta do carro? Jura?

– Vamos lá, docinho, me dê um pouco de crédito. – Peeta retrucou. Ele, então, fechou a porta e se inclinou sobre o vidro, chegando tão perto que as respirações deles se embaralharam. – Não é como se fosse a primeira vez.

– Bem, você estava tentando ficar comigo em todas as vezes.

Ele riu em resposta, fazendo-a querer rir junto.

– Eu sempre estou tentando ficar com você. É quase uma reação automática do meu corpo, juro. – Katniss não conteve a gargalhada. – Mas eu não estou abrindo a porta do carro só para conseguir ficar com você.

Ela o considerou por um momento, dando corda. O rosto dele estava tão perto que tornava árduo pensar.

– Ah, é?! E quais são as outras razões?

– Não é uma razão específica nem nada do tipo. A verdade é só que você traz à tona o melhor de mim. – Ele disse sóbrio. O rosto dele estava tão perto que deveria ser considerado crime.

Não era como se Peeta tivesse revelado um grande segredo de Estado, mesmo assim, suas palavras tiveram efeito em Katniss: percorreram todo o seu corpo, acelerando a sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos.

Mas ela não podia. Nada disso importava.

Por isso, se forçou a lembrar de que, ainda que ele estivesse falando a verdade, ele também estava flertando com ela. E o flerte era o caminho menos perigoso que havia para seguir.

– O que inclui no pacote "melhor de você" além das atitudes do século XVIII?

– Ouch! – Peeta se afastou, colocando a mão no peito em clara encenação.

– Não, não estou reclamando – ela assegurou, sorrindo maliciosa. – Só quero saber se ganho alguma outra coisa essa noite?

– Ok, aqui vai uma pergunta séria: o que você me pede chorando que eu não te dou sorrindo?

– Touché. – Ela suspirou. – Você ganhou. Nem mais um comentário sobre o seu comportamento antiquado.

– Antiquado? Sério?

– É pegar ou largar.

Peeta fingiu estar afetado outra vez e, logo depois, sorriu.

– Senhoras e senhores, será essa a primeira vez que eu ganho um confronto com Katniss Everdeen? – Ele disse, animado, movendo-se para perto dela novamente.

Katniss quis respondê-lo com um "você se contenta com pouco". Mas isso abriria margem para uma conversa que esperava nunca ter e um espaço para a dorzinha pungente que surgia no peito dela toda vez que a relação deles vinha a mente. Então se contentou em dizer:

– Acho que é por conta desse tipo de comentário que essa é a primeira vez. Você não sabe comemorar.

Eles foram juntos, os lábios rentes dessa vez. Peeta se inclinou ainda mais e eles se tocaram por um milésimo de segundo até que ele se afastasse.

– Ah, docinho. É claro que eu sei comemorar. – Ele disse. – Toda vez que eu tenho você pra mim, é uma vitória. E eu quase sempre comemoro com a minha língua em você.

Ele se distanciou, então, com o xeque-mate. Como se não soubesse o que ele havia acabado de fazer com a calcinha dela.

Katniss, por outro lado, abraçou o alívio de ouvir a conversa seguindo àquele rumo e a felicidade de estar sentada, visto que suas pernas fraquejaram com as palavras.

Peeta entrou no carro e sorriu afável, perguntando aonde exatamente ela gostaria de ir.

– Eu acho que ouvi você falando mais cedo alguma coisa sobre um banho...?

– É, eu tenho quase certeza que eu disse isso.

– E, como sempre, senhorita Everdeen, você teve uma ideia brilhante. Eu li que ir à praia à noite é terapêutico, sabia?!

Ela riu quase diabólica.

– Não há nada de terapêutico no que eu quero fazer com você essa noite.

Foi a vez de Peeta engolir em seco e de Katniss se deleitar com a sua primeira vitória da noite ao vê-lo reagir assim a ela. Katniss se perguntou se era cruel brincar dessa maneira sabendo que não era só um jogo para ele.

– É ótimo que a gente esteja na mesma página, então – ele piscou.

No instante seguinte, Peeta ligou o carro e o tom da conversa mudou, permitindo que Katniss pudesse voltar a respirar normalmente. A tensão sexual deu espaço a uma conversa descontraída, ainda que metódica. Eles falavam apenas sobre tópicos seguros, mas que nada diziam sobre a vida deles na faculdade, em casa, com amigos e familiares.

Eram assuntos que não costumavam surgir em rodas de conversas de bar ou durante o horário de almoço do estágio.

Eles conversavam sobre o ciclo da lua (estamos na lua cheia, caramba!, está linda essa noite, é, mas sabe eu meio que gosto mais da lua nova, é mesmo?, você sabia que essa a fase em que a lua tá entre a Terra e o Sol?, tipo a lua tá diretamente virada pra gente?), as pinturas mais recentes da exposição no Museu de Artes (você chegou a ver?, não, eu ainda não consegui, mas talvez eu vá com a Madge esse final de semana, eu achei genial, é?!, o que havia de tão interessante?), o café que abriu na esquina da Avenida 451 com a Avenida 1212 (chegaram à conclusão de que se tratava de mais uma cafeteria com preços absurdos) e sobre o carro que estavam nesse momento (você vai pintar de laranja?, eu acho que pode ficar legal, mas laranja cor de abóbora?, não era exatamente esse tom de laranja que eu tinha em mente).

Depois disso, Peeta precisou explicar a diferença do laranja e do abóbora. Katniss brincou que conhecia basicamente três cores e que ele sabia disso. E, conversa vai, conversa vem, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse sequer notar, ele desatou em falar sobre todas as cores e as suas possibilidades.

– Com as minhas tintas lá em casa, eu consigo fazer qualquer cor imaginável. Rosa. Claro como a pele de um bebê. Ou forte como um ruibarbo. Verde como a grama da primavera. Azul brilhante como gelo na água. Existem diferenças muito sutis entre um tom e outro, sabe? Quando se está pintando, precisa de muita atenção a esses detalhes. – Ele disse. – Uma vez, passei três dias misturando tintas até encontrar o tom certo para a luz do sol batendo numa pelagem branca. Na verdade, eu não parava de pensar que se tratava de amarelo, mas era muito mais do que isso. Camadas de todos os tipos de cor. Uma após a outra.

Katniss se viu enlaçada a cada palavra que saía de sua boca, enamorada pelo som da sua voz, os músculos de seu braço sob a jaqueta, suas mãos fortes ao volante e o seu rosto fixo na estrada, se voltando para ela de tempos em tempos enquanto detalhava e elucidava todos os seus pensamentos.

– Ainda não sei como fazer um arco-íris. Eles aparecem muito subitamente e somem logo. Nunca tenho tempo suficiente para capturar as suas cores. Só um pouquinho de azul aqui, um pouquinho de púrpura ali. E aí tudo desaparece novamente. De volta ao ar. E ver uma foto na internet não é a mesma coisa, não chega nem perto, sabe?!

– Quantos dias você já perdeu tentando fazer um arco-íris?

Ele a olhou de relance, sorrindo tímido.

– Alguns dias. – Murmurou. – Cinco para ser exato uma vez. Dois na outra. E assim vai. No total... bem, não posso admitir em voz alta.

Ela sorriu.

– E qual foi a cor mais difícil que você já teve de criar? A luz do sol batendo na pelagem...?

– Na verdade, não. – Ele disse. – No final, foi até... fácil. O processo só é trabalhoso. Mas se eu já tenho alguma ideia de quais tons usar e qual técnica vou seguir é mais simples.

Os assuntos nunca acabavam, mesmo quando o ar dentro do carro ficava pesado tamanha a tensão: os olhares deles se encontravam quando interrompiam a conversa por um átimo de segundo e o foco de Peeta desviava da estrada para se deparar com o olhar atento de Katniss. E então o mundo parava só para eles ficarem absortos um no outro. Nesses momentos, eles quase se despiam no meio da estrada deserta, caquética, da cidadezinha de Panem.

Com um único toque, os dois entrariam em combustão e levariam para os ares tudo num raio de cinco quilômetros.

– Faz um tempo que não venho a essa praia. – Ela comentou quando chegaram ao destino, tentando acalmar o seu corpo elétrico.

– Eu não venho aqui desde abril. – Ele respondeu.

Eles se viraram juntos, compenetrados um no outro. E aconteceu de novo, porque os dois sabiam exatamente aonde Peeta estava querendo chegar ao dizer que não ia até essa praia desde abril.

Essa era a praia deles.

– Então a gente precisa aproveitar. – Ela se virou para ele e sorriu. O rosto de Peeta iluminado pela lua enquanto dirigia era uma imagem da qual nunca ficaria cansada.

– Por favor. – Ele suplicou, em tom de brincadeira. – Eu quero fazer muita coisa num espaço de tempo muito curto.

Ela o encarou.

– Agora você me deixou curiosa. O que você quer fazer?

– Acho que você consegue ter uma ideia. Mas como eu sou um cara bacana, vou te dar uma dica de uma das coisas que eu quero fazer – ele disse fingindo guardar segredo. – Envolve nós dois bem ali – Peeta tirou umas das mãos do volante para apontar para a praia à frente –, nus, e suas pernas em volta da cabeça.

– Você acredita que eu estava pensando na mesma coisa? – Ela perguntou, sem mentir, tentando assumir o controle da sua voz novamente. Mas era quase impossível quando tudo que passava pela mente de Katniss era a língua de Peeta dentro dela. – Acho que vamos precisar deixar a sessão de terapia para depois.

– Não posso debater depois de um argumento como esse. – Ele garantiu, sorrindo para ela, fazendo-a perder o fôlego outra vez.

Eles estacionaram bem mais à frente, onde pedras o protegeriam da visão pública, ainda que fosse inverossímil haver qualquer pessoa durante a madrugada.

Peeta correu para abrir a porta do carro outra vez e Katniss teve vontade de montá-lo ali mesmo. O cenário que sua mente podre conjecturou envolvia o capô do carro e o jeans de Peeta nos tornozelos. Ela suspirou sem perceber e ele a encarou com um vigor assustador, como se ele fosse capaz de ler cada um dos pensamentos dela.

Katniss não ligou, só queria se perder nele e que ele realizasse todas as suas fantasias.

– Posso começar a te mostrar agora? – Ele pediu, chegando perto dela até que ela se apoiasse no carro e consentisse com a cabeça.

Peeta tocou o pescoço dela com os lábios, distribuindo alguns beijos na região, sem se aprofundar. Katniss apertou os braços dele em resposta, numa súplica silenciosa.

– Peeta. – Ela gemeu.

Foi a vez de ele suspirar.

Às vezes, Katniss tinha absoluta certeza que não sairia de um desses encontros com Peeta viva. O mero som da respiração dele era tão sensual que ela podia sentir seu desejo escorrendo em sua calcinha.

Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela e Katniss acariciou o cabelo dele. O cheiro do seu shampoo a atingiu com a força das ondas do mar.

– Vamos. – Ele chamou, sem se mover. – Eu quero chegar pelo menos até a areia.

– Eu não me oponho a ficarmos aqui.

Ele riu.

– Eu também não. Mas você me prometeu um banho essa noite. E aqui seria mais fácil de sermos presos por atentado ao pudor.

Era impressionante como Peeta conseguiu tornar essa frase sexual e ao mesmo tempo tão despretensiosa que soou como diversão infantil.

– Então vem. – Ela chamou, apertando gentilmente os músculos de seu braço. – Antes que fique ainda mais frio.

Ele sorriu, dando espaço para ela passar pela segunda vez na noite. Katniss se desgrudou do carro com pesar enquanto ele abria a porta do carro.

– Sabe quem mais vem? A pneumonia. – Katniss gargalhou, andando a sua frente enquanto pegava a manta no banco de trás. – Você está rindo porque não faz ideia do quão precário é o meu sistema imunológico. Existe, pelo menos, alguma chance de você topar cuidar de mim? – Ele questionou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas na direção dela duas vezes. Ela quis gargalhar e tirar a roupa dele ao mesmo tempo.

– Nenhuma. – Ela respondeu.

– Assim? Na lata? Sem nem pensar a respeito?

– Eu digo para o seu bem – ela disse alto, caminhando na direção da praia. – Eu não seria uma boa enfermeira. Não haveria qualquer possibilidade de eu deixar você sair da cama. Eu só ficaria ali, todo dia, consumindo suas energias.

– Orgasmos fazem bem a saúde. Isso provavelmente apressaria o processo e eu ficaria curado mais rápido. – Ele gritou de onde estava.

– Você está esquecendo quem tem o gene de médico da minha família – ela berrou de volta, rindo sozinha.

– Vamos ligar para a Prim, então! Eu sei que ela pode confirmar o que eu tô dizendo.

Katniss o ignorou, ainda risonha.

Ao fundo, ela ouviu o som longínquo de uma porta se fechando misturando-se ao das ondas. Katniss finalmente contemplou o mar a sua frente. Não estava muito atribulado, mas com toda certeza não estava calmo. Perfeito para um banho a dois.

Ela o apreciou por um momento. O infinito escuro, quase preto e imponente que poderia consumi-la. Do mesmo jeito que gostaria que Peeta fizesse.

– É bonito, não?! – Ela comentou quando escutou os passos dele, que eram altos até na areia da praia.

– Uhum. E é incrível à noite. Quase é possível ver as cores se misturando. – Ele disse. – Olha ali. Você consegue ver o reflexo da lua na água? Eu nunca consigo decidir qual é a cor exata. Parece azul, verde, até amarelo. Minha última aposta foi prata. Cinza prateado. Quase da cor dos seus olhos.

Katniss se virou para encará-lo.

– É. Parece exatamente com os seus olhos. Eu achei que, talvez, eu tivesse louco, obcecado e minha opinião tivesse enviesada porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Ela sentiu as bochechas enrubecerem.

– Eu só disse que o mar era bonito, Peeta.

– Eu só estou aproveitando a oportunidade para dizer que você é bonita também. E que você não sai da minha cabeça.

– É, você continua dizendo isso, mas eu ouvi dizer que você tem outras garotas em mente também... – Ela odiou como o tom de voz dela soou. Fraco. Ciumento. Ela odiou como as palavras saíram de sua boca sem a sua permissão. Ela jamais deveria ter tocado nesse assunto. Na verdade, ela sequer deveria estar remoendo algo assim.

Isso não era importante.

A noite não era para isso. E ele não devia nada a ela, especialmente depois de tudo.

– Eu saí com uma pessoa. Foi divertido. E, no final da noite, eu me despedi e disse que não conseguiríamos ter nada. Eu não pude explicar o porquê. Mas eu sabia que era porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Em você e eu.

– Bem, eu não posso dizer que não sei pelo que você tá passando... – Ela sussurrou, reticente.

Ele se aproximou, largando a manta no chão. As mãos tocando o rosto dela, muito gentilmente a trazendo para perto, implorando pelo contato, pedindo por favor tenha piedade eu só quero você.

– Katniss. – Ele chamou, o nariz encostando no dele, a respiração tocando o seu lábio superior.

– Eu gosto do seu cheiro – ela disse, sem aguentar, pois tudo em Peeta era convidativo e ela precisava dele.

– Você não existe. – Ele riu, desacreditado, sem soltá-la.

E ela entendeu a razão. As variações de humor dela, o morde e assopra, a mensagem dela... Se ela tivesse no lugar dele, também o acharia inacreditável. Ela admitia, era difícil acompanhá-la. E, para Peeta, ela tornava a tarefa ainda mais difícil.

– Eu gosto bastante de você.

– Peeta... – Ela advertiu.

Ele suspirou e mudou o foco, tocando a testa dela com a sua.

– Você está usando uma saia.

– Estou. – Ela respondeu, reticente.

– Você nunca usa saia.

– Não. Só quando eu quero que você me foda. – Katniss disse, sem rodeios. Não poderiam continuar conversando se ela quisesse se manter sã, manter o seu coração seguro. E se fosse para perder a cabeça, que fosse com os orgasmos que ele poderia dar a ela, que fosse gemendo o seu nome a noite inteira no meio de uma praia deserta plena quinta feira.

– Seu pedido é uma ordem.

Nenhum dos dois soube quem iniciou o beijo primeiro. A urgência era tanta que não havia espaço para qualquer pensamento coerente. No segundo em que seus lábios se uniram, ambos embeberam-se num oceano onde só existia o sabor do outro.

As roupas iam deixando os corpos deles em sincronia. Peeta já tinha se desfeito da jaqueta há muito quando Katniss perdeu as forças para esperar ele terminar se despir sozinho. Ela tomou então a camisa dele nas mãos e a ergueu de seu corpo rápido, não suportando a ausência do calor dele contra ela. Ela conteve o gemido com a exposição do pedaço de pele aos seus olhos famintos. E Katniss o beijou outra vez, desesperada pelos lábios finos e atrevidos dele.

As mãos de Peeta seguiam caminhos opostos no corpo dela e ela se deleitava no contato: enquanto uma apertava a sua bunda, outra estava pressionava fervorosamente contra o seu pescoço, intensificando e guiando o beijo. Katniss buscava ensandecida apoio nele para não cair. Os dedos dela puxavam os cabelos loiros de Peeta quando não estava enfiando suas unhas pequenas nos braços dele.

Peeta não permitiu que ela continuasse vestida por muito mais tempo, no entanto. Cada segundo era precioso. Além do mais, era o maior dos desperdícios ter Katniss Everdeen em seus braços e mantê-la coberta. Ele tirou o cardigã dela com o mesmo desejo impetuoso que ela demonstrava e voltou a beijá-la assim que a peça caiu no chão. Queria tatuar a marca de seus lábios na mandíbula, no colo, na clavícula dela.

Cada gemido dela era um incentivo, cada som que saía de sua boca fazia com que ele tivesse uma ideia diferente do que gostaria de fazer a seguir. Todas elas, porém, acabavam no mesmo lugar: ele se enterrando nela.

– Eu não consigo decidir o que eu quero fazer primeiro com você. – Ele disse. – Eu não sei se quero fazer você gozar primeiro com os meus dedos, com a minha língua ou com meu pau.

Ela grunhiu na cabeça dele dele, apertando-o contra o seu colo outra vez, para mais perto dos peitos dela que estavam rígidos e clamando pela sua atenção.

– Tudo parece bom para mim. – Ela murmurou.

– Então não vamos perder tempo. – Ele sussurrou, descendo o zíper da saia dela, deixando-a apenas com as roupas íntimas. Ele a contemplou por um instante, um gemido escapando da sua boca. – Você é linda.

– Eu estou começando a acreditar...

– Pode acreditar, docinho. Olha exatamente o que você tá fazendo comigo. – Peeta então segurou a mão dela com delicadeza e levou até a sua virilha, onde o volume de sua calça latejava.

Katniss apertou as pernas ao sentir o desejo dele. Enquanto Peeta não sabia o que queria fazer com ela, ela só tinha uma certeza: queria se ajoelhar na frente dele e chupá-lo até que ele gozasse e depois ficasse duro novamente só para ela sentar nele até que não conseguisse mais andar.

Em meio aos beijos efusivos, a temperatura elevada de seus corpos, as mãos atrevidas e os lábios obstinados que nunca chegavam a um consenso, Katniss fechou os olhos e se entregou a ele, como sempre acabava fazendo. E, sem enxergar o que acontecia ao seu redor, ela o sentia em cada parte do seu corpo. De repente, Peeta a consumia de todas as maneiras possíveis. Todos os seus sentidos gemiam o nome dele.

O seu perfume a intoxicava, fosse pela fragrância amadeirada ou pelo aroma de canela que ele sempre tinha. Os seus dedos calosos tocando cada pedaço de pele que ela revelava a ele, queimando o seu corpo com a menor das carícias. Mas Katniss já não aguentava mais: seu clitóris certamente estava mais inchado que os lábios da sua boca.

– Peeta, chega. Preciso de você dentro de mim agora.

Os olhos dele brilharam. E, de repente, os dois caíram na areia e Katniss suspirou na boca dele sentindo sua ereção, o gosto de pasta de dente e a firmeza que Peeta proporcionava a tudo.

Ela não sabia que o paraíso poderia ser mais paraíso, mas Katniss não parava de ter provas de que sim, ora essa!, era óbvio que o paraíso poderia ficar melhor: quando os quadris dela se encaixaram nos dele e a visão dela enevoava e ela não podia enxergar, dominada pelo prazer. Ou nos minutos em que as digitais de Peeta fizeram com que ela se contorcesse no chão rugoso sem se preocupar com os resíduos na sua bunda. Ou quando a sua bunda tinha outros resíduos além da areia e os joelhos dela desabaram e Peeta caiu ao seu lado exausto. Ou depois disso. E depois outra vez.

Mas, mais especificamente e especialmente, quando Peeta a agarrou e eles mergulharam no oceano. Nus, debaixo da água congelante, com as pernas dormentes pelo esforço de minutos atrás e temperatura cortante do oceano.

– Pior ideia do mundo? – Ele perguntou ainda abraçando-a, tremendo, mas com um sorriso tão gigante no rosto que o corpo todo dela aqueceu.

– Não. Eu diria que a melhor.

– Vai valer a pena a pneumonia?

Ela segurou o rosto dele, acariciando seus lábios intumescidos com a ponta do polegar.

– Me diz você – pediu.

– Totally worth it – ele garantiu, agarrando os quadris dela e unindo seus corpos na esperança de fundi-los.

– Eu não poderia concordar mais.

Com muita calma, Katniss o beijou. Tiveram a noite toda para agir com os instintos, para ser vorazes e vertiginosos e desesperados. Agora, ela só queria agarrar-se a ele e aproveitar o resto das horas que ainda tinham. Explorou sua boca com diligência, a fim de catalogar cada um dos sabores que ali estavam. O gosto da intimidade deles misturado ao sal da água e a pastilha de menta que ela mascara antes.

Katniss não acreditou na vivacidade de seus próprios hormônios quando sentiu o familiar pulsar de seu clitóris. No meio do oceano, num dos maiores frios que ela já experimentara, com as mãos de Peeta Mellark a envolvendo.

– Pronta para outra? – Ele perguntou, mordiscando o seu pescoço. Katniss sequer se deu conta de que havia começado a se roçar contra ele, buscando por fricção.

– Uhum. – Ela ronronou, incapaz de fazer muito além disso. – Você?

– Não com esse frio.

Katniss riu e o envolveu com as pernas, pulando no seu colo. Peeta a apertou contra si sem pestanejar, começando a caminhar para a areia outra vez, os olhos vidrados no rosto exausto, molhado e lindo daquela mulher.

E mesmo quando a onda do orgasmo passou e o cérebro dela voltou a funcionar e a sua mente já não mais estava anuviada pelo movimento dos quadris de Peeta e a sua língua e os dedos dentro dela, ela desejou continuar ali. Na praia privada deles, na madrugada de uma quinta feira, banhada pela luz da lua, coberta da cabeça aos pés de areia e deitada nos braços de Peeta. 

– Você está parecendo um frango empanado – ela disse, com a cabeça apoiada num dos braços dele.

– Você não tá muito diferente – ele afirmou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos emaranhados dela.

– É, mas tem um certo charme nisso, você não acha?!

– Não, acho que é decadente, na verdade. – Eles se entreolharam por um instante para caíram na gargalhada em sincronia logo depois.

Entre um cochilo e outro, descansada nos braços dele, o ouviu chamar:

– Katniss. – Ele disse. – O cinza dos seus olhos foi a cor mais difícil que eu já tive de criar. Não sei se ainda consegui pra ser sincero.

Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando ainda mais e ele.

Ainda estava de madrugada quando as pálpebras dela começaram a se mexer outra vez, sinalizando o fim da rápida soneca. Pela posição da lua, faltava pouco tempo para o amanhecer. Katniss se mexeu nos braços dele, procurando a posição confortável que estava deitada outrora. 

Suas pernas e sua virilha não eram as únicas que doíam. Sentiu a familiar dorzinha no peito e soube que devia tê-lo parado. Ela devia ter dito que não, que não havia o menor cabimento eles dois juntos, que ela estava cavando a própria cova e a dele também. Ela devia ter dito não no segundo em que ele apareceu na porta dela.

Ela devia tê-la parado; não devia ter mandado aquela mensagem em primeiro lugar.

E foi observando o rosto lindo dele, sonolento, coberto de resquícios de areia, que Katniss se lembrou do motivo de associar àquela frase a Peeta. Ele poderia lhe dar todos os orgasmos e gargalhadas do mundo e ela ainda não seria capaz de dar o que ele precisava e continuaria a quebrar o seu coração vez após outra.

Olhar para ele doía.


End file.
